


Hooked

by scudeliwu



Series: Hooked [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Harry Potter, songbased fic, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu
Summary: Though Draco Malfoy has a really bad reputation and is anything but an angel, Harry is hooked.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hooked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after discovering the song "hooked" from "why don't we" yesterday and was instantly inspired. While I wrote I listened to this song in continuous loop.

* * *

„Harry, you’re doing it again“, Hermione nudged me gently with her elbow.

“What?” Tearing my gaze away from blonde hair, that shone golden in the morning sunlight, I glanced at my friend for a second before my eyes slipped again to a certain blonde Slytherin.

As I contemplated whether moonlight would make Malfoys hair appear more silver than that golden tone like right now I was interrupted from my musing by Ron who sat down opposite me, effectively blocking my view of Malfoy. Now that was just rude.

Affronted I looked up at Ron and was about to complain, when the redhead sighed heavily. “I know, I know, mate. I’m blocking the view. Soooooo sorry.”

As if I would believe him. Ron was already stuffing his mouth with pancakes, jam running down to his chin. Urgh. Looking at Malfoy was a much mor appetizing sight than that.

I opened my mouth to reminisce in Malfoys table manners, but Ron only gave me one scathing looked and said – his mouth still full – “Yef, yef, Maffo haf impeccable [at this most of the half-chewed pancakes have flown all over the table] manner.” Gulping down the remains of food Ron continued, pitching his voice falsely high, “And oh, his hair is so shiny, it glitters so golden in the morning sun and it looks so soft and you want to touch it. Don’t get even started.”

I huffed annoyed. First of all, my voice isn’t that high. Second, Malfoys hair was really fascinating. The color always changing with the external conditions.

“Harry, you really should overthink this carefully. Malfoy has a really bad reputation. There is a reason he’s called the Slytherin Ice Prince. It’s like he’s devoid of any emotions like compassion or empathy. Parvati says half the school has had their hearts broken by him.” Hermione took my hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m very worried he will hurt you, Harry. You should stop before you’re in too deep.”

“Yeah, mate. And he’s the son of You-Know-Whos right hand man. You’re sleeping with the enemy! What if he’s selling you right out to Voldie?” exclaimed Ron.

I only sighed. I knew better than to argue right now. We had this conversation daily since my hook up with Malfoy. My friends could never understand that I had already fallen too hard and that it was impossible for me to stay away from Malfoy.

I tried to look around Ron to the object of my obsession but was disappointed to find the blonde had already finished breakfast and left the Great Hall. So I leant back on the bench again and tried to resume eating while ignoring the exasperated looks of my friends.

Really, I don’t care if Malfoy was only playing with me. I would take everything he was willing to give me. It took only one night, one try. And damn, I’m hooked.

My mind drifted off to the fateful encounter a few weeks ago. I found Malfoy crying in the bathroom. But instead of hexing me, he snogged the living daylights out of me. He said, if he was going to die anyway because Voldemort had occupied his house and wanted to turn him into the youngest Death Eater ever, he could now at least die without regrets.

Apparently, Malfoy was in love with me since we met at age eleven. I guess the bullying was his way of showing affection. In hindsight, some of his pranks were really cute.

I took Malfoy to Dumbledore and we crafted a plan to safe him from his Death Eater fate. Next summer he would come living with me in Grimmauld Place. He was my responsibility now. I couldn’t leave him hanging. But even if I could, I wouldn’t walk away. Because what I realized the last few weeks was that my heart twisted everytime I saw the blonde Slytherin.

I know, I shouldn’t touch him. Know, I should stay suspicious, show constant vigilance. Malfoy could be a really good actor and deceive me. But I want to believe the feelings he showed me were real. I could see it in his eyes. His crystal clear, silver eyes with specks of ice blue were so damn expressive, even when his whole face was an unreadable mask.

I shook my head lightly, effectively ending my reverie. I turned to my friends. “Come on, we have potions now. We should go, if we don’t want to be late.”

Hermione widened her eyes and immediately scrambled to gather all her textbooks and notes she had scattered for reviewing all over the table. I helped her grabbing all the stuff while Ron stuffed another pancaked hastily in his mouth.

Malfoy and his friends were already in the dungeon classroom, chattering happily. When we entered the room, he looked up briefly to sneer in my direction. Then made some remark that had the other Slytherins looking up at me as well and break out in laughter.

I held Malfoys gaze, getting lost in the grey-blue spheres that were sparkling so mirthfully. Ron glared at Malfoy, hissed “Shut up, ferret face” and pushed me into my seat.

Snape came strutting to the front, deducting points from Gryffindor because I had the audacity to open my book before waiting for Snapes instructions. I never thought the day would come I would enjoy potions. But today was the day!

Snape paired us off for brewing a highly explosive potion. Luck was on my side and I was paired with Malfoy.

“Don’t go all Longbottom on me, Potter. I want our potion to be perfect, so you are to do as I say.” Malfoy snarked rather loudly, his pretty mouth turned in an ugly sneer.

Damn, I wanted to kiss the sneer away. I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically, because Malfoy insists, we pretend to still be enemies. “Of course, your majesty, let me be you’re humble servant.” I said, my voice mocking him.

If only he knew, how true those words really were. I would do anything for him.

The potions class continued rather peaceful. Until Snape made his final round. Malfoy took some fuzzy looking ingredient and tossed it in our cauldron, which immediately exploded and covered Snape, who just turned in our direction, in stinking green slime.

Fake gasping and widening his eyes in shock, Malfoy pushed me in the chest and screamed “Potter, I said don’t touch anything!”

Snape narrowed his eyes at me and announced in deathly calm voice, I was to receive detention for the next week and Gryffindor lost another 15 points.

I just stood in disbelief, but really, I should have seen it coming. Malfoy was foul like that. He believed it to be necessary to publicly trouble me to save his bad image, so his parents wouldn’t find out his turn to the light side.

I felt myself getting irritated and rather angry. Before I could explode though, Malfoy used the general commotion of the class ending to shove me and bite my neck. He kissed and licked the abused skin briefly and all my anger evaporated.

Before I could grasp a hold of him though, he already had slipped out of the classroom.

As Ron, Hermione and I went out of the dungeons to our next class, Ron muttered “Told you, mate. He will always be a git. You’re sleeping with the enemy.”

I just shrugged. Cause really, I don't even care if he’s gonna be the death of me.

I’m even certain, Malfoy will be reason I die. Voldemort is a wet fart compared to him.

Malfoy was such a drama queen, painfully demanding, always fighting with me, a right prat. He could kill my nerves. But what had me dying a little bit every time I was near him was that killer body. I mean, just look at that swaying hips!

And like right now he was driving me mad with temptation. The way he licked his lips, flicked his hair back. Then laughed and exposed his elegant white neck. I wanted to bite it red, mark him for everyone to see who he belonged to. Just one kiss and I was addicted. He just tasted so good.

I really hated classes with Slytherins. I couldn’t hear a word of the lecture. All I could do was fantasize about what I would do to Malfoy, once we finally were alone.

There was little I wouldn’t do for him. I know I’m a powerful wizard and famous as the Chosen One, though I really hate it. I would never use my fame to achieve things. But just one kiss from Malfoy would be the spark that drives me into using all I have. He had me whipped. No matter that Hermione said he was a bad influence or Ron said he was the enemy. I swear, I’m never going to give him up.

* * *

Finally, the day came to an end. After detention I rushed to the Room of Requirement where he was waiting.

After I turned my daytime fantasies into reality, I’m mesmerized again by the beauty of the boy in my arms. The moonlight falling through the window lets him glow eerily. I hold him a bit tighter, just to be sure, he’s real.

“You know, you’re hair shines silver in the moonlight, but at day it shines golden in the sun.” I whisper and kiss the top of his head.

Malfoys buries his head in my chest, I can feel his face growing hot and can only imagine the shade of red his cheeks adopted. “Shut up, Potter, I’m trying to sleep” Malfoy says haughtily but fails to keep the fondness out of his voice.

I grin and bury my nose in the blonde locks inhaling the intoxicating scent that is purely Malfoy.

Damn, I'm hooked.


End file.
